1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical appliance accessories and, more particularly, to portable power adapters and adapter-converter devices.
2. Background of Related Art
Most single-phase, alternating-current electrical power outlets around the world supply power at either 210-240 volts at 50 Hz or 100-120 volts at 60 Hz. Typically the supplied voltage level is based on the existing infrastructure found in a specific geographical region, e.g. the United Kingdom (U.K.), Unites States (U.S.), Northern and Southern Europe (Europe), India, Italy, Switzerland, Japan, Australia, etc. If an appliance or device is designed for use with a particular voltage range, for example, 210 to 240 volts or 100 to 120 volts, but the available power outlet provides voltage at a different range, a converter is necessary to convert the voltage supplied by the power outlet into the voltage required by the appliance or device before the appliance or device can be used.
Various geographical regions also use different standards for the physical configuration of the interface to the electrical power outlet. Thus, an adaptor is needed to accommodate a power outlet having a physical interface that has a different standard than the plug associated with a specific appliance or device.
Various known power adapters and converters exist for adapting an electrical power outlet or socket, such as a wall plug, having a first standard and/or voltage range for use with a particular electrically powered appliance or device having a second standard and/or voltage range. Such adapters and adapter-converter devices may consist of a single, unitary body having one or more sets of openings to receive the plug of one or more appliances, and having at least one set of male contacts for being received within the wall plug. Others may comprise one or more modular bodies that may be connected together or separated for various uses. Certain drawbacks exist with many available models including, but not limited to, bulky size, inconvenient operation, and lack of durability.